The New Camper
by auscal
Summary: Rin hates school, studying, and most of all, her father. The only things that keep her going is her best friend and sister. She loses them when she finds out that she's a daughter of a goddess in Greek mythology. Will she last at Camp Half Blood and go on a Quest? If I can put a disclaimer in a summary.. I don't own Percy Jackson, the wonderful Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beach

**A/N This is my first fan fiction.. Sorry if it's the worst thing you've ever read.**

I was walking along the beach when I thought I heard someone yell my name. I looked around. There was no one. _I must be imagining things_. I kept walking when I heard someone again. "Rin! ... Rin!" I turned around and saw my best friend panting and running towards me.

I'm so embarrassed. Telling my own story and not even bothering to introduce myself? ..Terrible manners. My name is Ricadonna, but everyone calls me Rin. I'm twelve years old and pretty rash about making decisions. When I was younger, I really liked the name "Rin" and hated the name "Ricadonna", so being the annoying girl I am, I shouted to everyone, "If you call me Ricadonna, I'm going to bite your foot off!" I don't know if I looked intimidating or ridiculous - probably the latter. Once, one of my cousins came up and called me an "ugly and fat pig". But that wasn't what got to me. He had called me an ugly and fat Ricadonna pig. So can you guess what I did? I guess I'll leave it to your imagination. Anyways, I guess the nickname stuck after a while. Honestly, I think "Rin" sounds much better than "Ricadonna" so I'm satisfied with it.

I've been expelled from tons of schools. I can't tell you the exact number since even I lost count. I hate school. Helen and Janice are the only reasons why I got up every morning to go to school. Helen is my little sister. She's eight years old, but she's much more mature for her age. She's like the complete opposite of me - calm, graceful, and logical. She was one of those lovable girls. You know, the ones who you can't hate even if you try again and again? Yeah, my little sister's one of them. I also look nothing like her. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, while I have maroon hair and brown eyes. Janice Thelm is my best friend. Yeah, she's the girl who one who was screaming my name at the beach. She's always been next to me. Without her, I don't know how I would survive this cruel world.

Yesterday was the last day of school. I usually just hang around in my room during the summer since whenever I go into the living room, my dad yells at me to get out. Outside of the house, I go play basketball or soccer or whatever with Janice. Helen usually comes along with a book and reads. Today, I just came to the beach to cool off. I had just gotten myself into a major argument with my dad. I can't stand him. Now back to the story.

Janice was followed by a girl and a guy, not much older than a year or two than me. _Who are they_? Janice managed to calm herself and stop panting. "These people just stormed into my house, demanding where you were." Now that made no sense. I don't really have visitors, considering that the only friend I had ever made in my life was Janice. Well, I did have a faint memory of a guy with blonde hair that I had befriended in 2nd grade.. What was his name again? Jacob? My thoughts were interrupted by the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. "We don't have much time left, okay? So just come with us and we'll explain everything." Does she think I'm crazy? I wasn't going to just walk with random strangers to some strange place. I guess the look on my face explained everything because the guy sighed. "We're not dangerous or anything.." Then he faced the girl. "But honestly Annabeth, it did sound a little scary." Maybe they did have some brains.

Janice just looked annoyed. I knew if they didn't start explaining now, she would explode. Trust me, you DO NOT want to see Janice mad. She gets as red as a tomato and as loud as a lawnmower. It's not a good combination. So I decided to keep that from happening, although, it would have been funny to see what would have happened. "Look, I don't know who you two are or why you don't have time or whatever, but I don't just follow strangers around. I would rather you explain what you're trying to say to me right now, then let me make some sense of it." The girl stared at me. I suppose I was pretty scared. Who wouldn't be? She had these stormy gray eyes that stared into your soul. She started murmuring for a while and after what seemed to be a thousand years, said, "You're a demigod."


	2. Chapter 2 : The Infirmary

**A/N I don't know how (what intervals?) I'm going to update.. I'll try for every week, but unfortunately for me, I have assessments this week..**

**fanofpjo : Thanks!**

Last chapter :

The girl stared at me. I suppose I was pretty scared. Who wouldn't be? She had these stormy gray eyes that stared into your soul. She started murmuring for a while and after what seemed to be a thousand years, said, "You're a demigod."

I laughed. No, cancel that. I didn't just laugh, I doubled over with laughter. But I was a little disturbed by the way that girl said it, all seriously and calmly, "You're a demigod." I straightened up and calmed down. What the hell is a demigod? That word.. It kind of seemed natural to me. I was pretty sure it was some kind of mortal and god offspring. Just to be sure.. I got my phone out and looked it up. "Demigod - a being with partial or lesser divine status, such as a minor deity, the offspring of a god and a mortal, or a mortal raised to divine rank." How was she able to say it with a straight face? This must be some sort of prank. I shook my head to look for any cameras and saw Janice out of the corner of my eye.

Oh my god. Janice. I slowly turned my head to fully see her expression. She seemed confused. The blonde girl, Annabell or whatever, had the same expression on as before -calm and composed. "I'll explain everything. Just get in," she announced as she pointed to a truck that just passed by me and stopped near that girl. Okay. She was crazy.

I wonder if she does this with other kids. What if she's working for a kidnapper? I suddenly froze. How could I have been this stupid? I have to get out of here. I was about to sprint off when the boy grabbed my arm. I tried to wrench my wrist away, but he had a pretty good grip. "Percy, son of Poseidon," he muttered. "The girl's Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I gawked at him. Well, three can play at this game. I replied, "Yes, and I am the daughter of Apollo. Now I command you to let me go!" Percy didn't loosen his grip even a tiny little bit. I sighed.

"Watch this," Percy said. He grabbed a water bottle and closed his eyes. Okay, it's final. These two are just mentally unstable. I guess I'll just play along. Suddenly, there was a little whirlpool, swirling in the bottle. I must be hallucinating. What was I thinking? Humans can't just control water. But, he did say he was a demigod. Stop it, Rin. Stop. You can't be thinking like this. The whirlpool in the water bottle suddenly disappeared and the water was calm again. At this point, I was pretty confused, so I didn't even think about Janice.

I guess all of this demigod talk and Percy's weird water thing was more shocking than I thought it was because when I woke up, I was in an infirmary. I suppose I was dragged here by Annabeth and Percy. I wonder what happened to.. Oh my gosh. What happened to Janice? Annabeth walked in. "Janice? She's fine. Don't worry about her. A friend took care of the problem." I gaped at her when she said "took care of it". Annabeth seemed offended, "Gods, we wouldn't harm an innocent mortal like that. No, my friend, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, can manipulate the Mist. I know, _What's the Mist_? Everyone asks. The Mist is a force that twists a mortal's sight to keep them from seeing gods, Titans, supernatural events, etc. Sometimes, it can even twist a demigod's mind." I just sat, listening. "Aren't you at least a little bit surprised?" Annabeth asked. I just shrugged. Annabeth seemed satisfied. She continued on with famous demigods like Heracles and Odysseus and how demigods were housed into cabins of their godly parent. This raised a question. "Who's my godly parent?" Annabeth just shook her head. "I don't know. You're godly parent usually claims you somehow. Some demigods don't even get claimed." What if my mom doesn't like me? What if she never claims me? I had all these questions swirling in my head and I guess I looked pretty tired because Annabeth told me to go to sleep. I was about to protest but I thought better of it. I walked back to the infirmary and fell into a dreamless sleep the moment I touched the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dinner

**A/N Guess who just finished assessment week? Yuup. **

**Sorry for not updating :(**

**I wish I could have..**

**Now, I shall write and update. Review~!**

**EmmaLaurila - Thank you! Don't worry. You'll find out soon who her mother is. :)**

I woke up around dinner time in a strange cabin, filled with a bunch of people. A pretty looking girl with blue eyes and brown hair walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite. Right now, you're in Hermes' cabin. "** (A/N Silena's not dead for now. Characters are just going to pop out in random places. This doesn't really go with the actual books.)** What? Was I claimed in my sleep or something? "Your father isn't Hermes or anything. Unclaimed demigods just stay here." She looked nice, I guess. "We're playing Capture the Flag later on! You don't have to play if you don't want to, since you look kind of tired. But it's just like what mortals play, except we can use weapons!" Well, that seemed fun. I told her that I would do it. Silena just smiled and explained the rules to me. Boundary line is the creek, people can take in magic items, killing or maiming isn't allowed. Other than that, it seemed just like a "mortal" Capture the Flag game.

I warn you. I'm a pretty competitive person. I just love things like tournaments, competitions, you know, those types of things. I do not turn down a challenge. That's why I didn't refuse to play Capture the Flag. The one thing I hate is to get second. Being second is like being the first to lose. **(Dance moms, anyone?)** I have to be the best. **(Guesses on who Rin's mom is?)**

I got out of the cabin and left to go to dinner. I just sat with the Hermes cabin. I was eating a peaceful meal until I saw a gigantic, disgusting cockroach in my spaghetti. Cockroaches aren't really my thing. So, I did what anyone else would do, I screamed and fell off my chair. I heard laughter. Then, mutterings of, "Old, but gold!" I'm going to get whoever did this. Though, I never did find out whether the cockroach was real or fake.

I walked to the source of the laughter and found two identical looking boys with curly brown hair. I'm guessing I looked pretty terrifying, because they immediately stopped laughing. I screamed at them for ruining my first meal at camp and scaring me half-to-death. They whispered apologies and walked away. That was when I noticed that the whole camp was staring at me. Annabeth stood from her table and walked over to me. "Everyone, this is Rin, a new camper. We don't really know who her mother is, so she will be staying at the Hermes cabin for the time," she said, loudly and calmly. I waved at the campers. The rest of the dinner went fine, well, considering I was a demigod.

After dinner, this horse-man announced that we'll be playing Capture the Flag now. I decided to ask some dude near me what team I would be on. I looked to my right and that's when I saw him. My first ever friend I had made in my life. I couldn't have missed him. I mean, he was tall, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did in second grade. I don't know if he recognized me or not, but he sure didn't show it. "Rin, right? I'm Jason, son of Jupiter. Yeah, I know. Not a Greek. I was originally from the Roman camp, but I came to Camp Half Blood because of my friends. I think you should just follow the Hermes cabin. If you want, I could show you around later." I just nodded.

Jason and I had been in the same class in second grade. We sat next to each other and I had asked him how to do a math problem. Being the nice guy he is, he showed my step by step how to solve it. I wasn't really the social type. I spent my time playing sports or studying. I only interacted with people when required to. That's why not a lot of people wanted to be my friend. Somehow, Jason and I became good friends after the math problem incident. We challenged each other to races and sorts. He became my first good friend. Okay, fine. Not just a "good friend". He was my first crush too. I guess it kind of hurt to know that your first crush didn't even remember you. Even if it's been four years.. Even if it was just second grade.. I still felt something. Not that I cared for him now. I gave up on befriending boys after Jason left me in the beginning of fourth grade without even a goodbye. Was this why? The fact that he's a demigod as well.. Maybe that's why he left me all by myself. Maybe he had to leave to the Roman camp because of some urgent call. Whatever, I can't think about this right now. I walked off to find the Hermes kids.


	4. Chapter 4 : Capture the Flag

**A/N Hi! Review, favorite, follow. It would mean a lot to me~!**

**I hope I'll update this well, but I've got a science fair coming up..**

**Wish me luck!**

**EmmaLaurila - Thank you! I guess you can check whether you were right or not about her mother in the upcoming chapters.**

I found the Hermes kids, all with armor and scary-looking weapons. I wasn't scared or anything, just.. nervous. But, I must win. Not just because that's my personality, but because I need to prove to every one that I can fight against demigods and win. I wanted to be looked at like a normal demigod. Right now, people just think of me as the scary looking girl that doesn't want to have any fun, thanks to those twins. I found armor for myself and wore it. Wait.. I didn't have a weapon. I asked a girl, who looked pretty nice, to my left where I can find a weapon. She introduced herself as Piper and told me that she could go with me to get a weapon after Capture the Flag, but for now, I would just have to fight with my hands. Well that's helpful. I thanked her and watched the centaur guy talk. "Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Hypnos, Nike, and Tyche on the blue side. Everyone else on the red." So I guess I would be on the blue side. I got ready with my teammates who told me I was going to defend the flag.

I was pretty bored at defense until a very dirty and sweaty Percy came along. Gods, how do they expect me to defend the flag without a weapon from Percy? To me, he looked pretty powerful.. He walked up to me, not expecting a fight. I wasn't going to give up this easily. I may be new, but I was pretty athletic. Hopefully, I can slow Percy down until Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin comes back. Where was she anyways? She tells me her name one minute and leaves me in the next.

Percy walked calmly towards the flag. I swung at him before he could come near, which he dodged easily. He attempted a kick at me lazily, but I avoided it as well. Percy would soon get bored and stop going easy on me just because I'm new. I screamed for Katie. I couldn't keep this up since I didn't have a weapon.. I saw a pretty thick tree branch. I pretended to punch Percy which he blocked, then I ducked under him. I picked up the tree branch as fast as I could and swung at him. He was still recovering from blocking the punch and was just starting to get up. When the end of the branch met his stomach, he fell. Katie came jogging back. Nice timing, huh?

She was gawking. "..Y.. Y.. You knocked out Percy Jackson? But... You didn't even have a weapon!" I raised my tree branch. Katie seemed surprised. Maybe Percy was more than just a strong demigod. Who is he?

I was proud of myself until there were more of the red team coming. I called for Connor and Travis who were also supposed to be on defense but couldn't be found. They didn't show themselves. Were Katie and I supposed to take all these people by ourselves? I was about to swing my tree branch when I heard cheers and saw Annabeth and Jason carrying a red banner. I guess we won.


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunion with Jason

**A/N Hi. Review!**

* * *

Percy walked up towards me. He looked surprised, like he wasn't used to losing. "Good job out there, Rin. I didn't expect that." I smiled and replied, "Thanks." "You don't have a weapon, right?" Right.. I forgot. That Piper girl told me she'd show me around. I told Percy that I met a girl and she told me that she would help me pick a weapon. Percy just raised his eyebrows and asked if I wanted help to find her. I told him that I would be fine and walked away. Some pretty looking girls were staring at me and whispering. I picked up a few words. "..No one.. declines.. Why?.." Percy wasn't used to getting declined? I chuckled to myself. Don't get me wrong, Percy looks really kind and everything, but I don't like him or anything. Besides, Annabeth and Percy looked as if they were pretty close.

I walked off to find Piper. I found her in a few minutes. She was next to some guy with curly hair and Jason. I approached Piper and greeted her. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to wait around and look for you to help you find a weapon!" I told her it was fine and that I can go later. Piper smiled and introduced her friends to her. "This is Leo, son of Hephaestus. He can summon fire. I know, pretty cool, right?" Leo demonstrated by putting his finger on fire. Whoa, I wonder if I can do those kind of things. That's just... amazing! I'm not really good with fire.. Water, maybe? No.. I'm not even that good at swimming. Maybe I can manipulate... My thoughts were interrupted by Leo waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? You there?" I must have zoned out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Piper then presented Jason. "Jason, Rin. Rin, Jason." Jason grinned cheekily and said, "We've met. Want me to show you around camp, noob?" Well, that's nice. I snorted, but accepted his offer.

"This is the volleyball court. That's self-explanatory... This is the Big House. The senior counselors hold meetings here. It's like the camp headquarters." He went on about the Big House and the senior counselors until I decided to ask him the question that was lingering in my brain. "Do you remember me?" Jason suddenly turned grim. "Rin.. I'm so sorry I left you and all. It's just, being a son of Jupiter led attracted monsters and I had to get to safety. I thought you would have forgotten and everything. You were my best friend, and I left you all alone there. I knew how hard it was, your dad, studying, everything. But yet, I still left you. And I regret doing that without even saying good bye." "Idiot! How could you think I would have forgotten my first best friend? Do you expect me to forget all the fun things we did together as little kids? I missed you!" I thought about everything we did together and smiled.

* * *

**A/N Why are my chapters getting shorter?**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Review, follow, favorite.. I guess..**


	6. Chapter 6 : I Get Claimed?

**A/N Helllo. Thanks for following and favoriting (even though that's not a word)! I really appreciate it. Review~!**

**EmmaLaurila : Thank you! I will try to make them longer.**

* * *

My first two days at camp were fun. Although, I still wasn't claimed and I didn't have a chance to find a weapon for myself. Maybe today would be my lucky day.

I planned on looking for a weapon after lunch, but I'm guessing that my mother had different plans. I was alone in the Hermes cabin for once, cleaning up, when a woman about 20 or 30 walked in. I never saw her around camp and was about to ask her who she was when I saw her back. There were wings sprouting out. How I reacted to this, I don't know. The woman laughed and spoke. "Rin. You've grown up so nicely. How's your father?" So this woman was implying that I was her daughter? Is she my godly parent? The woman chuckled again. "Yes, Ricadonna. I am your mother." I winced when she called me by my real name. The woman handed me a silver sword, about 2 feet long. "Use it well, Rin. Just do it~" She winked and disappeared.

I guess I got claimed and found a weapon at the same time.. Too bad I don't know who she was. Better tell Annabeth. She seemed like she knew everything.

I walked up to Annabeth and found her with a laptop, staring at something intently. "Um.. Annabeth?" She didn't look up. "Hey! Annabeth!" She still didn't look up. Gods, what did I have to do to get her to look at me? I flicked her head. Annabeth glared up at me. "What do you want, Rin?" she snapped. She seemed to calm down a little after I muttered an apology. "Sorry Rin. I was just looking at a few designs. Anyways, why are you here?" I told her what happened in the Hermes cabin, how my supposed mother had wings and gave me a sword. Annabeth seemed to think. "Wings? There are a few.. Iris, maybe? Eos? Perhaps Nike.." Nike.. Like, the athletic company thing? My mother did say "Just do it". That's the motto, right? Best to tell Annabeth, I guess. "Hey, Annabeth? The woman mentioned 'Just do it'. Mean anything?" It seemed as if there was some kind of light bulb. Of course! Your mother. It's Nike."

Truth is, I don't know a thing about Nike. The only things I knew about Greek mythology were the twelve Olympians, Cerberus, and Heracles. I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm a demigod and all, but I don't know that much about my history. Maybe I should ask that horse guy. What's his name? Charon or something? I walked to the Archery Field to try to look for him. I looked around for a second until I found him. He's hard to miss, the big guy. "Hey Charon?" The horse dude stared at me. "Charon? I am not Charon. If you are looking for him, I would recommend going to the Underworld. True that we have similar names, but we have completely different roles. I am Chiron, activities director of Camp Half Blood and teacher of heroes." This was when I actually realized how completely unknowledgeable I was on Greek mythology. I apologized to _Chiron_ and told him my story about how my mother is supposedly Nike and how she gave me a weapon. Chiron thought for a while until he shouted to the archers to keep practicing.

Chiron took me to his home. It was filled with Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin CD's. He led me to a bookshelf and pulled out a few books. "Here. Take these books. I suggest you study about your heritage a little more." I took the books with gratitude and thanked him.

I went back to the Hermes cabin and sat on my bed. I took the first book. Nike : Goddess of Victory. "Children of Nike are extremely competitive. They live for contests and cannot stand getting second best. They are hard workers and tough opponents. They cannot turn down a challenge." That was the most accurate description of myself. I don't think even I could describe myself that well. So, is it true? Am I the daughter of Nike? I heard a whisper. "Do not worry child. I will show everyone that you are the daughter of the goddess of victory." I whispered, "Mother?" Every one in the Hermes cabin turned to stare at me. Great, now everyone thinks that I'm a psychopath.

* * *

**A/N Hah! This chapter's much longer. Please review! Any ideas or characters you would like to see. Just tell me. OC's or book characters, I don't mind. **

**I don't know what I'm going to do after I introduce Rin fully. Give her a prophecy or just let her stay as a regular camper? Honestly, I'm not sure. Review, follow, and favorite, please~!**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Campfire

**A/N Hi~ Enjoy the chapter c:**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

Last Chapter

I heard a whisper. "Do not worry child. I will show everyone that you are the daughter of the goddess of victory." I whispered, "Mother?" Every one in the Hermes cabin turned to stare at me. Great, now everyone thinks that I'm a psychopath.

* * *

I was catching up on Greek mythology when those twins decided to walk in. They stared at me for a while until they started cracking up and laughing hysterically. Why they were laughing, I have no idea and I didn't want to find out. "Can you two shut up? I'm trying to read," I muttered. The twins snickered and said, "Of course, Miss. Demon Camper." I was so glad that I would be leaving these two tomorrow to Nike's Cabin.

Silena, the really pretty Aphrodite girl, came in and sat on my bed next to me. "Hi! You remember me, right? I met you here on the first or second day you came here." She seemed really energetic. I replied, "Hi. And yes, I remember you. You told me about Capture the Flag, right?" Silena nodded and started talking about some kind of campfire. Then, she went on about Quests and prophecies. I interrupted her. "Silena, who's Percy? Like, I know him, but why do people respect him so much?" "Percy Jackson is the bravest person I know! You see, the first year he came, he went on a Quest to find Zeus' Master Bolt, since Zeus thought that Percy stole it. He found it and then returned it to Zeus with Annabeth and Grover. Grover's a satyr, by the way. He's like Percy's BFF! Then, last year, he found the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus, the Cyclops who fought Odysseus, to revive the camp! He also brought back Thalia, daughter of Zeus, to life. So all in all, Percy's pretty much a hero." He's only been here for two years and he's that respected? Wow.. Silena poked me and told me that it's time for the campfire. Great, time to sing campfire songs about prophecies and monsters.

Everyone sat down on the logs. Chiron beckoned me. I got up and walked over to where Chiron was standing. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows about our new camper. But for those of you who don't, this is Rin." I gave a quick wave and was about to sit down when I heard gasps. I turned around and saw the woman with the wings that visited me in the Hermes cabin before. "I am Nike, goddess of victory. I am here to claim my daughter, Rin." Everyone bowed down and then clapped and Nike smiled proudly. Before she disappeared in a flash, she whispered to me, "You're going to be a special one, I promise." ...What's that supposed to mean? I didn't have time to think because a girl dragged me from the middle of the campfire to sit next to her. "Hi! I'm Jenny, also a daughter of Nike! I'm glad you're in our cabin. We only have four, now five, people in our cabin." Jenny pointed to a tall guy with brown hair and introduced him as Ryan. Ryan gave me a quick wave. Then, she pointed to another guy with blonde hair and told me that his name was Zack. Zack quietly said, "Hi, I'm Zack," and looked down at his feet. Jenny introduced me to a girl this time. She had what seemed like golden hair and blue eyes. She stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Caitlin, but most people call me Cait." They all seemed to be around my age, except for Ryan who seemed like he was 17. I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Rin, twelve years old." They all greeted me again and the campfire was soon over.

* * *

**A/N This chapter wasn't that good, sorry! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Rock, Paper, Scissors Alien?

**A/N Hi~ Review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

I awoke to, "We, Travis and Connor Stoll, challenge the daughter of the goddess of victory to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Unfortunately, I didn't move cabins last night because I was so tired and decided to move cabins today afternoon. I grumbled and threw my pillow at them. Why I did something so stupid like that, I don't know. I just ended up without a pillow and still had the twins bothering me. "Rin! Are you _scared_ of us beating you? I guess we're too amazing, even for the daughter of Nike!" Travis exclaimed.

I sat up and first, screamed at them for waking me up so early, and second, for insulting me. "TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL. I am going to beat your ass in Rock, Paper, Scissors and you know it." The twins just smirked. "Rock, Paper, Scissors Contest at noon at the volleyball court, daughter of Nike." I wasn't going to turn down a challenge. I love contests. This. Is. War.

I ate breakfast and went to my activities. Archery practice, rock climbing with lava below me, the usual. It was finally noon, the time I was waiting for. I walked to the volleyball court to see that the contest was known to more people than I thought. Most of the demigods were there, watching to see who would win. Are they seriously trying to see if I would lose such a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors? I faced the Stoll twins.

*Cue western action movie soundtrack*

Will Solace, a son of Apollo, walked up. "I will be your referee for today. First person/team to get to five points wins. It will simply be 'Rock, Paper, Scissors. No 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot.' Travis and Connor will switch out every round." Connor and Travis started to flex their inexistent biceps. I scoffed. "Let's hurry this up."

Travis went up first. Will shouted, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I put a rock and Travis put scissors. "One to zero!" Did they honestly think they could beat me? Now, I've never told anyone this, but I've never lost a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors in my life. I rarely lost, and when I did, I got pretty upset. People knew not to mess with me. I guess this made sense, considering that I was the daughter of Nike.

Connor went up next. Will shouted again, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I played paper and Connor played rock. "Two to zero!" I just needed to win the next one and the contest was over. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Surprise, surprise. I won. Wait. Why is Will saying, "Two to one," then? I LOST? What? This wasn't possible. I asked Will, "Excuse me? How in Hades did I lose?" Will replied, "Well, Travis put out Alien." They're kidding, right? "Isn't that like.. against the rules?" Will just shrugged. I was furious. How dare they mess with such an amazing and respected game? I will show them.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I put out Dynamite. Hah, Stoll twins! I win. "Three to one. Daughter of Nike wins!" No surprise there. Connor and Travis grinned. "This isn't over, _Ricadonna_." Did that just happen? Did they just say my birth name? How did they find out? They left me staring and gawking at them.

* * *

**A/N This was just a chapter to show more of Rin's Nike side. I never really gave great hints on who her mother was. Sorry! Review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Sword Fighting

**A/N Helloooo~ Sorry for not updating :C**

**School ended, so I was out the whole time with my friends and I'm not really sure I'll be able to update during the summer.. I'm going on a vacation. c:**

**EmmaLaurila : Thank you for always reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

**But, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I woke up and joined Jenny, Zack, Ryan, and Caitlin at the door. Jenny scowled at me and grumbled, "You're late." I nodded and apologized. We all walked out to the mess hall.

Connor and Travis waved at me with a boyish grin. "Hey Ricadonna!" How much I wanted to kill them right now, I don't know. But being the polite girl I am, I put on a smile and waved back. I'll deal with them later.

I ate breakfast and went to my activity. I'm pretty sure it was sword fighting.. I walked up and saw Travis. He's gonna get it now. "Where's your annoying twin?" Travis just grinned. "He's in the bathroom. Don't worry, he'll be back soon~" I rolled my eyes. Luke **(A/N Hehehehehe)**, a tall, good-looking guy also from the Hermes cabin gave instructions. "Everyone, pair up. Today, you will not be practicing with straw dummies, but with actual people. The fight's over once someone can be killed in that position." Travis smiled and turned his head to look at me. "Well, Connor's gone, so be my partner?" ..Maybe I should.. It's a pretty good opportunity to give him like.. a scar or something to remember how amazing I am. And of course, to never call me "Ricadonna". I nodded and grabbed my sword.

"Whooa. Nice sword you got there." I laughed. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded confidently. Luke blew a whistle and everyone grabbed their swords and swung at their partner. Travis and I just stared at each other for a while. A minute or two passed until Travis lunged at me. I quickly dodged. I hit Travis with the hilt of my sword and kicked his shin. He grabbed his shin and started rolling on the floor. I began to laugh. No. I didn't just laugh. I doubled over from laughter. When I finally calmed down, I asked Travis whether he was okay or not. He just glared at me and mumbled, "I'm fine." I stifled a laugh and stood up. Everyone in the arena was staring at us. "Um.. Sorry.. Just, uh, go back to your practicing." All the campers just left the little circle they had made. Soon, the class was over and everyone left. I decided to just go to my cabin. I walked to the door of the cabin and when I opened it, I promised myself that I would get the Stolls back on this. There was a giant S written on my bed with toilet paper.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure where to go with this. Give her a Quest, maybe? I don't know. Helpp mee... Review, please~!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sorry!

I don't know if Author Notes can't be chapters, but.. If it's not allowed, here's a short chapter.

* * *

Annabeth walked up to Percy and Rin. Rin killed herself just as Annabeth came. The end.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY.

Not a lot of people have been reading this or reviewing and.. I guess I just don't have many ideas. I haven't updated in so long and the story's just gone downhill.

For the people who have read and reviewed, thank you so much!

I really didn't like how I started this story out and I think I'll just write a whole new story.

So look for that and follow, favorite, review, etc...

I hope you enjoyed reading my not-so-great first fanfiction! And hopefully, you'll enjoy my next one..


End file.
